1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to adult walkers and, more particularly, is concerned with an adult walker for seated and standing use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adult walkers and wheelchairs are known in the art which assist the mobility of persons, such as the elderly and disabled, who are unable to walk or move around without assistance. These devices have improved the range of activity of such persons under conditions where assistance by personnel is in limited supply.
Different walkers and wheelchairs found in the prior art are exemplified by the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,505 to Engelhart and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,853 to Olson. The design of a device adapted for use in both walking and seated positions by adults is proposed in the cited Olson patent. A device capable of such use by infants is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,146 to Takeuchi.
However, many walkers and wheelchairs have one or more inherent disadvantages. Among such disadvantages, one is a lack of sufficient support measures in the case of fainting and falling of a person so that close and constant supervision by an attendant is still desirable. Another disadvantage is that too much effort is required to move some devices. A further disadvantage is that other devices involve protective harnesses and supports too complicated for the person to use. Still another disadvantage is that some devices can cause damage to walls and doors, and bruises to a user's feet and ankles.
Consequently, a need still remains for improvements in adult walker designs that will overcome the abovedescribed disadvantages found inherent in prior art devices.